The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus capable of preventing data from being destroyed when a storage medium is unintentionally pulled out.
In general, a storage-medium drive device is provided inside a slot formed on an electronic apparatus. Further, when a storage medium is inserted into the slot, a connection terminal of the storage medium connects with a terminal electrode of the storage-medium drive device. As a result, the electronic apparatus and the storage medium are capable of sending/receiving information signals. In such a storage-medium drive device, if a storage medium is pulled from a slot when information signals are being written in a storage medium, a memory area of the storage medium may be destroyed. As a result, information written in the storage medium may be lost. Alternatively, the storage medium may not be used after that.
In view of this, there is known an electronic apparatus including a lock mechanism, which is configured to prevent a storage medium from being pulled from a slot when information signals are being written in the storage medium. The lock mechanism is configured to lock a storage medium in a storage-medium drive device, in a state where the storage medium is mounted on the storage-medium drive device. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-334562 describes an electronic apparatus including the following structure. That is, in a state where a storage medium is mounted on a storage-medium drive device, an electromagnetic actuator actuates a lock member such that the lock member engages with an engagement concave portion of the storage medium. As a result, a lock status is established.